carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaping Rewards
'Reaping Rewards '''is the second episode in the fifth of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the eighty-seventh episode overall. Plot The episode starts with the reaper deploying from barracks. He wields P-38 pistols and taunts, "The life of a reaper man is always intense." He zooms with his jet-packs towards teal protoss base. He fires the pistols at the mining probe violently, letting it retreat. He then unleashes a KD8 Charge (as a round cartoon bomb) and throws it at a group of probes. One of the probes taps the grenade. The grenade explodes, throwing them on the air. The classical music, "Carmen -Overture-" cues as the reaper explodes more bombs on many probes, increasingly overwhelming the impending attack. The executor, however, watches the television like a couch potato with gathered minerals around him and wine. The reaper continues to chase after the feeling probes, but the probes prepare a nail plank and torch to chase him back around the protoss base and the nexus. The reaper then places the grenade in right timing before it detonates under the angry mob, twice. He then finishes off one of the downed probes. He writes up his frag list, marking "1". Unbeknownst to him is the mothership core casting photon overcharge on a pylon behind the reaper. Hilariously, the pylon knocks him on the ground with its crystal, stabs him in one jump, and finally throws him out of the base. Epilogue The reaper is shown drifting away to the endless space. Characters * Reaper * Probes * Obnoxious Executor * Mothership core Trivia * Reaper finally uses the grenade, now called "KD8-Charge since "It's Nerfing Time", while other episodes such as "Reaping the Benefits" and "Alliance Part 2" (armed by Sgt. Patches) had their grenades dud to reflect their balance changes in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. * Protoss units, structures and characters are now teal-colored, ending their blue color-team at "Kerrigan & Karax" applied to Karax. This is because of blue terrans' typical color used in StarCrafts ''series. * Inside the barracks, there are male and female bathroom signs, but there are no female units trained in barracks since there were medics in ''StarCraft: Brood War. * This is the second time mothership core uses photon overcharge on pylon. First was in "Legacy of the Void Opening." * Strangely, the executor doesn't warn "Probes are under attack!" * The executor scene is reused as protoss building portrait in ''StarCrafts Mod''. * This is the probes' second time fighting back as an angry mob with weapons since "Proxologist." * This is the first time an unarmed structure attacks the unit (without a photon overcharge's visual effect used). * This is the third time the checklist is used. First was in "It's Nerfing Time", and second in "All for One." * YouTube again mistakenly identifies this video as a game of'' Club Penguin since the announcement episode. * In the post-video sequence, the windowed preview video is blank. ** Also, the "Next Episode" doesn't have a unit or visual effect avatar added as a hint. * Background music used: ** ''Carmen -Overture- ''by Georges Bizet ** ''Golden Armada In-game References * Reaper uses harassment tactic, effective against probes since "Reaping the Benefits" and again in "Beat by Creep." Cultural References * KD8-Charge shapes like a round stereotypical bomb used in cartoons, especially ''Bomberman ''series. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes